So don't feel lonely
by kimek
Summary: Little "friendly" talk with deceased friend.


So don`t feel lonely.

It was early spring on Mid-Childa, the time when snow start to melt, baring the ground, the time when birds start to sing their songs, greeting the warmth, the time of the rebirth of life, and the time when I decided to visit your grave.

It was 6 AM, so I was sole person who appeared in the graveyard. Your tomb was constructed in the Japanese style, so it was strongly allocated on a background of other tombs. Sunlight danced on the edges of the tombstone that was carved from a black marble, creating some type of a illumination. Beautiful I must say, though I was more attracted to the beauty of another style.

Gently having put a bouquet of red flowers I made few steps backward and stood some time silently, collecting the thought.

It's been awhile, Nanoha, hasn`t it? Well I am a busy woman and, you know, now has been a most difficult time. But I decided to come, because I think I owe you a lot.

Hmmm, where can I start… Well, you don`t have worry about Fate, Vivio and Yuuno. Even thought they were the most devastated when you left this universe, now the happy Scrya-Testarossa-Harlaown family has grown even larger – only last week Fate has given a birth to charming twin boys, it`s their third child excluding Vivio, Caro and Erio. Fufufu, the nickname "the rabbit" approaches this Yuuno guy more than "the ferret", because, judging on my supervision, he don`t intend to stop.

So, don`t feel lonely.

About Hayate. Mmm, she got better, really. Despite the fact that after the "incident" she more resembled a ghost than a human and for crying aloud, she played a ghost for whole year. Now she's one of the most energetic member of a TSAB main HQ branch. By the way, she was promoted to the lieutenant-general rank, the youngest one who gained this privilege. Yes, she rose and rose like a rose, just begging a gardener to come for her. Fufufu. Oh, silly me.

So, don`t feel lonely.

Oh yes, Vita was forced to have a few co-instructors, because a number of her pupils grow too much. And, you know, she managed to get over your death only on the same time as Hayate. And she cried during weeks right after your death, even though you may not believe me. Now she is famous instructor nicknamed "Gentle demon trainer", or something like that. And she don`t cry anymore, at least for now. Nu-fu-fu-fu.

So, don`t feel lonely

About others. Teana as always works hard. I suppose, she is simply NOT able to let herself to have a loss. Heh, despite that she manage to get to hooked up with that Vice dude. They like to spend time together while flying above ocean by rented helicopter. Just like pair of Icarus. Happy flying closer and closer to sun. Oh yes-s-s.

So, don`t feel lonely.

Cute lil Subaru and her cute sisters also don`t stand in the same place. They already rose inside the TSAB ranks and earned respect of a set of officers. Beautiful little butterflies soaring higher and higher, toward beautiful flame. Fu-he-he-he.

And, none of them have forgotten you. They also often visit this place to show their love and respect toward you.

I turned around and I march toward exit.

So, don`t feel lonely.

Oh my! I almost missed the right time, I must leave. Soon Hayate will arrive in order to speak with you.

So, don`t feel lonely.

And moreover, the illusion spell that give me the appearance of Auris Gaze will fade away soon.

I started to walk away faster and faster.

When the Hayate approach to your Tomb, explosives, which I've hidden inside the bouquet will explode. And our beautiful little rose will fall. M-m good.

I start to feel a heat rousing from deep inside my belly.

Ah, poor little Vita, who can`t withstand the loss of another precious friend will go berserk. With a little help of the countless dozens of psychotropic drugs which I added to her meal during many weeks.

I cannot help but a play a little with my nipples.

After that I will just give her a few hints that will guide her to Auris, who she's heard had a deep quarrel with Hayate. Funniest thing, that actually both of them have a long running lovey-dovey relation, and were spreading those rumors in order to evade possible troubles and secretly aide each other. Ah, I fell s-so good

Now I caressed my breasts

Ah it`s a shame that I will be forced to stay in my office, when Vita smash Miss Gaiz to bits, when her warm blood will spray all over her office and table, where she often kissed Hayate's soft lips, caressed her pliable body and whisper words of love. Ah, so wonderful - two lover will reunite in the afterlife. It`s a pity, that I will not see a moment when a countless magic bullets will tear Vita apart, adding a more astonishing shades of red to this picture.

So, don`t feel lonely.

But I will see a prefect drama, when a carefully installed device will give me total control of helicopter which will depart with Mister Vice and Miss Teana. Pure bliss, hearing their screams, when they realize that their vehicle went out of their control, feeling their despair when they understand that they have no chances to survive and knowing that they machine will crash right into the Scrya-Testarossa household. It fells s-so good, good good Goooood a...a..a-aaaaaarghh.

I stayed still in order to stall fierce shivering of my body.

Oh, oh... o-oh. Ara, I think I need to change underwear. Well, it can wait.

Oh I must hurry, or my alibi will be affected. Even though I studied hard on illusions spells with Miss Teana`s help I`m not sure that miny Phantom image can stay longer than three hours.

I just can`t believe my luck when I met you Nanoha. Even though I managed to get a prefect position in the TSAB chain of command I totally cannot find a chance to use it to achieve my dream of unleashing an outstanding bloodshed. I was drowning in the despair, understanding that I don`t have a clue how in the god`s name I can massacre all of those tasty lambs. When you appear before me and said: "don`t be so sad, there's many wonderful things awaiting for you" I don`t know what made you to come to me, maybe it was my sorrowful look (on that moment I was forced not to kill anybody for whole three months). And I was unable to let such golden opportunity to go.

To let such gullible and useful prey to get away from me.

I stayed a long time with your group, studying your way of life, you battle style and your weakness. And carefully prepearing a handful traps for all of your friends.

Next to go to your company will be Nakajima sisters. I spent a lot of time to creat enough evidence that will guide TSAB Security Forces into conclusion, that cyborg-girls was behind that incident. And you can trust me, after such uproar they will not stay alive for long. And the uproar will be even bigger when the second wave of evidence will say, that those poor girls was innocent.

But don`t worry, I don`t intend to kill Vivio (who stayed today at her friend's house). After all I need someone to arise people against "corrupted TSAB officials". And I will always stay near in order to guide our poor lonely girl right on the "path of justice". To be sure that she will never leave the path of massacre. That she will send millions to their death

So, don`t feel lonely.

Oh my! I almost forgot about her friends. So good that I decide to slaughter them a long time ago and make preparation for this. Moreover, that brats are ANNOYNG. I will surely enjoy the time when I will flaying them alive. Fuhehehehehe.

Oh, you know it`s a wonderful day. Just as the day when I killed you.

It was good that I already came in my office and closed the door. Otherwise, I would have unnecessarily brought an undesirable attention to my person when I suddenly fell on my knees. But I can`t help. I am really unable to suppress a paroxysm of joy when I remember that event. When I remember the shocked expression on your face when a powerful AMF-generator shoot down your magic. When I recall pain inside your eyes, when I throw you on a floor and with an axe-kick broke you arms. And when I recall blissful sound of your cracking skull while I smashed repeatedly my fists into your face. I orgasmed so hard, when your life left your body that I lost consciousness.

Sound of explosion in the far away pull me back from my dreams. And I smile. Soon this planet will engulfed in the flames of war. Soon thousands and thousands will die. Soon many people will came to your new place in the afterlife.

So. Don`t. Feel. Lonely.


End file.
